Kissy Suzuki
|rank = |father = |mother = |siblings = |spouse = |children = James Suzuki |occupation = Awabi diver, ex actress |firstappeared = You Only Live Twice |lastappeared = "Blast From the Past"(mentioned) }} Kissy Suzuki is an Awabi diver and ex actress who assists James Bond on a mission to Japan. History ''You Only Live Twice'' Kissy Suzuki was an Ama diving girl from the island of Kuro. She was spotted by a talent agent who hired her for a film in Hollywood. Kissy made the film and received a generous paycheck. She became an overnight celebrity and was donned the "Japanese Greta Garbo". However, Kissy did not enjoy her experience, being disgusted by the conduct of the actors she met. The only one who was ever polite to her was David Niven, whom she later named her pet bird David after. As a result she retired from acting and returned home to Japan. She is distantly related to one of Tiger Tanaka's agents and is therefore asked to assist Bond with his mission for Tanaka. Bond, going undercover as a Japanese fisherman, stays with Kissy and her family on Kuro in order to better establish his cover. Bond and Kissy use their cover to investigate a nearby island where the evil organization SPECTRE and its leader, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, occupy a castle where Blofeld maintains a "garden of death" where people come to commit suicide. Bond, however, is secretly seeking revenge for the murder of his late wife, Tracy. Bond is helped by Kissy to swim to Blofeld's "Castle of Death" where he scales the cliff to infiltrate the fortress. Bond sustains amnesia after a strike on the head in the aftermath of his vendetta against Blofeld and is believed dead by Tiger, Dikko Henderson and his superiors; in reality, he was rescued by Kissy who nurtures him back to health inside a cave. Bond comes to believe he is a local fisherman and lives with Kissy for several months. When Bond memory is faintly triggered by a newspaper article, he decides to leave for Vladivostok, Russia, believing the answers to his identity lie there. Kissy does not follow him or prevent him from going, keeping a promise that she would not do so. Unknown to Bond, she is pregnant with his child. Kissy Suzuki therefore, remains the only character who bears a child by him (that has been revealed at least). "Blast From the Past" Kissy Suzuki appears again in the Bond canon in "Blast From the Past", a short story published in 1996 by Raymond Benson as a direct sequel to You Only Live Twice. By the time of this story, Kissy is now deceased (having succumbed to ovarian cancer a few years before the story's events) and Bond is contacted by his Anglo-Japanese son named James Suzuki, of whom he has evidently learned of in the interim. Although Bond knew of the birth of his son early on; he has not apparently paid much attention to his duties as a father; save for paying for the tuition and expenses when his son was a college undergraduate. Category:You Only Live Twice characters Category:Blast from the Past characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Deceased characters